Three Hours
by Yugao702
Summary: Len Kagamine had it all since his childhood. Looks, charisma, good grades, athletic talent, and girls but when he enters a dating sim game by the request of his older brother, He was going to meet the only thing he would even want but unable to attain. It was the start of a sweet love story between a game player and a 'virtual' character. (RinxLen, Hints of RinxKaito & MeikoxKaito)
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, Let's break up."

Everyone in the cafeteria froze at the straightforward announcement. There was only silence as all eyes watched the two people that stood in the middle of the room.

The girl looked at the blond haired boy (who is supposedly her ex now) in shock before her eyes watered and she ran out of the cafeteria wailing. In the next second, mutters and chatters broke into the room about the news.

"Uwah, he just broke the record for shortest dating period, didn't he?" One of the students commented in awe. Well, anyone would have shock at the sudden break up, after all...they just started dating an _hour_ ago.

"Len Kagamine...so the rumor that he won't date a girl for more than three hours is true." Another said while in the background, a swarm of girls screamed and cooed at the fact they might be able to date the handsome young man...even though it was only a three hour limit.

Len Kagamine was a young man who never lacked anything since he was born.

He grew up in a harmonious family in the heart of Tokyo, he lived in a huge mansion, was treated as a prince by everyone, and had the face that can rival most of the stars and idols in Japan. He was practically born with a golden shovel (no, not silver spoon. _a solid gold shovel_ ) in his mouth. Not only that, his grades were always on top, he was an excellent athlete, has superior comprehension skills, and is social with lots of friends.

He could be considered as perfect being for all they know.

One could say he had everything good. His future was sparkling bright and unlimited. He could have anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers and the world was his utopia.

But the only problem was... His interests and passions in things and people only last for no more than _three_ hours.

It was actually very depressing for him.

One time, he wanted learn how to cook. In three hours, he reached the level of a high class chef then lost interest.

Another time, he wanted to try out a game in the arcade. In three hours, he beat the extremely hard game then lost interest.

Another time, he wanted to learn how to play the piano. In three hours, he was declared a music prodigy but then lost interest.

It was the same old story. It was awfully tiring and very boring for him. To him, Life was lacking some excitement.

Now back to the present.

Len sighed tiresomely as girls surrounded him once again, trying to gain his attention. He glanced at the girls with a slightly disturbed look, to him they all pretty much seemed like- and he quotes- 'inexperience pansies'

Len quickly excused himself from the girls who whines in disappointment and left the cafeteria. He sighed again as he sat down at one of the benches in the empty courtyard. Somehow, he felt extremely bored.

That was until, his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled his phone and glanced at the screen to see who was calling. It was his older brother, Rinto Kagamine. The only reason his brother would ever call him was if there was something he needed.

"What's wrong nii-san?" Len asked as soon as he answered the phone. "Its rare for you to call from the office so what is it?"

 ** _"Len, its been decided that the online virtual game that you helped develop is going to be officially on sale."_** His brother said, almost breathlessly.

Len tilted his head and thought about it for a moment. "Ahh...you mean the one that I won U-20 program writing competition with?" He questioned. It was just something he created in a span of three hours because he thought it was fun...but of course he soon placed it away with disinterest.

His brother on the other hand, found the CD of the game and thought he could "borrow" the program which Len agreed since he didn't really have any use for it anyways.

 _ **"Before we release it, we need to test it out. It has a limited number of slots, only for players who are selected."** _ Rinto explained. _**"But because you helped develop it, we can make a big exception and let you join too."**_

Len raised a brow. "Help? What "help"? I was the one who created it." He snorted. "Your company is just taking the credit." Rinto fell silent at the other end of the line as Len sighed. "Anyway, testing stuff is so troublesome."

 _ **"Wait!"** _ Rinto exclaimed. _ **"Weren't you passionate about programming? It won't hurt if you participated."**_

Len groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm already sick of it."

 _ **"You know this is a dating sim, right?"**_ Rinto quickly added, obviously trying to convince Len in a desperate attempt. _**"You can feel the game as if it were real."**_

Len deadpanned. "Do you think those dating sims are necessary for me?" He obviously didn't need it. He already had women falling to his feet without him even batting a lash so what's the point in playing a dating sim when he was pretty much living in one?

 _ **"I..."**_ Rinto momentarily trailed off in panic before giving one last attempt to convince his younger brother. _**"I understand! The value of our company's stocks is bound to rise! After this, you'll have your share!"**_

Len pause at that and began to think.

* * *

"Seriously." Len sighed as he tapped on his keyboard. "I'll just finish it within three hours."

Somehow, he ended up agreeing after his brother told him how much he was going to receive. In all honesty, he didn't really care about the game but then again, it might be fun...despite the fact, that he knows he'll lost interest once he finishes the game in three hours.

He picked up his headset and a pair of goggles that was from his side and wore them securely on his head.

It was a new field developed by some famous gaming company to secure top positions in the market. Using a special scanner that scans the entire body, information is digitalized and then visualized into the game. People can truly feel the experiences in the game.

During the whole simulation, the player will enter a state resembling rem sleep but his or her memories will not disappear after the dream and will remain unharmed.

Len had used it once or twice before and he couldn't help but admit that he was very impressed by the works.

He typed in the website of the game his brother told him and saw a cute wallpaper with a tiny female mascot in the side. The website was bright pink and sparkling and over-all a bit girly. He decided not comment on it and began reading the introduction.

 _ **Welcome to Heart Utopia!**_

 _ **A dating sim for both boys and girls alike!**_

 _ **We have a variety of activities and items for you to experience a realistic high school life.**_

 _ **Come search for your ideal partner and romantic relationship!**_

Len rolled his eyes at the intro. It was honestly a corny name for a game but then again this is a dating sim after all so in a way, it does fit the description. He shook his head and decided to read the instruction despite being the creator of the game in the first place.

 ** _\+ The climate temperature and time within the game are all synchronized with the real world._**

 ** _\+ So the time in-game is the same as that of the real world. Time will not stop after you exit the game._**

 ** _\+ Players who login at the same time will be together in-game_**

 ** _*Players cannot differentiate between players and in-game characters._**

Len blinked at the last instruction. If he remembered correctly...in his original, his setting should be able to differentiate between non-player characters or NPCs and players, and NPCs can only fall in love with players. Len shrugged. Well, its not like he cared anyways.

He glanced at the wrist watch. After three hours, he'll leave the game. He began to register into the site and with a click, his goggles flashed in his eyes and instantly, he was standing on top of a small hill, in the middle of a town with a clear view of the ocean.

Len gazed at the ocean in deep thought as he suddenly remembered somethings. The sceneries he designed such as this were actually things he imagined in when he was younger.

In his childhood, he dream't of living in a neighborhood that faced the sea and how the scent of the salt sea would be carried up through the wind. Unfortunately, his stubborn mother objected to it because she simply hated the sea for some reason. In fact, she banned their family from going to trips that involved going to the beach and she even went as far as spit at the sea in distaste once.

He sighed at the memory and decided to look up at his own information. In his vision a bright pink screen popped into his view, showing him his details and options.

 ** _Main Character: Len Kagamine_**

 ** _Information: First day of transferring to_** ** _Crypton Academy_**

 ** _Options:_**

 ** _=Go to School_**

 ** _Sleep_**

Len frowned as he noticed the setting was quite different. "Hmmm...Is it because its a trial that I can't use a username to replace my real name?" He wondered out loud. Well, its not really a problem since he won't be staying here for long. He shrugged, not realizing he was standing in the middle of the virtual streets until suddenly, something rushed out from an alley next to him and crashed into him.

 _BAM!_

Len groaned in pain as he sat up from the ground. His eyes were closed because of the pain and rubbed his head because of the sudden impact.

 _'What's with this lousy opening?!'_ Len complained inwardly. Seriously, a character's going to appear this early? _'Don't tell me its a pretty girl with bread in her mouth.'_

Now that he think about, he did program some of those stereotype characters so it was to be expected and honestly, Len felt a bit excited at the possibility that it might indeed be a pretty girl. Whether she was a NPC or not.

Len slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see a cute girl but instead he saw something different. Well, it was indeed a girl, who had short blond hair and large white ribbon on her head, and she wore a similar uniform as him. A bike laid beside as she grunted and sat up from her place.

There was nothing wrong with her expect she was extremely... _plain_.

"Ow! That freaking hurts!" She yelled angrily at him. "Why the hell were you standing middle of the road?! Go to hell!"

With hot headed temper and a mouth to match.

Len sat there, stunned as the girl clicked her tongue in annoyance and stood up, brushing the dirt of her skirt. _'What...its just a mob character.'_ He thought as his head hanged low in pure disappointment which the girl noticed and as if reading his thoughts, she growled angrily.

"Why you little- did you just thought I'm just a "mob character"?! That's really rude!" She reprimanded in irritation. This caught Len's attention and he turned to her in shock. "Eh? You're a character with a name?"

Almost in an instant, another screen appeared above the girl. _**Rin Kagami.**_

Len tilted his head. "So you actually have a name?" And here, he thought she were a nameless side character who had no chance of being a main lead.

Rin's eye twitched. "Of course, I have a name!" Was he purposely picking on her? "I have an outstanding setting, you know." The next moment, Rin's information appeared in Len's vision giving him a good look into her details.

 ** _\+ Feels inferior because of her common face._**

 ** _+Comes from an impoverished household and has bad grades._**

 ** _\+ Her hobby is refreshing her blog._**

 ** _\+ Has never had a boyfriend before, now using the "retreat in order to advance" strategy._**

"What the hell? What's with this unfortunate setting in this game?" Len said as he face palmed. Her information was so pitiful that actually felt sorry for this girl. Rin huffed. "Its the same for you." She grumbled. "You're a player but you're better looking than NPCs."

But Len didn't hear a single thing and continued rumbling and complaining. "It can't be true, this character setting is just way too plain! What's with the taste of the programmers in this company?! Are they obsessive-compulsive?!" Len exclaimed as he pulled his hair in frustration. "Damn it, I have a feeling that this game is definitely not going to sell! I'd rather die than have my name associated with this thing!"

"If you continue babbling, I'll find you on the net and leak out your personal information." She threatened. She was obviously offended and annoyed with this guy who seemed to have fallen to despair (in a rather dramatic way, might she add).

 _'Ah! Or is this actually one of the glitches in the game?'_ Len thought as he finally calmed down. _'In that case...'_

He span around and began walking away. "Anyways I should check out the school..." He muttered to himself. "Ah! Hey! Are you going to ignore my route?" Rin exclaimed in shock. Len glanced at her over his shoulder with an uncaring look. "No matter who you are, falling in love with you is impossible." He said coldly. "Its just a waste of time."

Rin's eyes widened but said nothing as Len continued walking away the suddenly silent girl. Len mentally sighed. NPCs are really hard to deal with. As long as they meet a player, they would hopelessly fall in love with them. This girl was no different from the other NPCs but...

Len frowned hesitantly. Since the game experience feels so real, it made him feel really guilty. NPCs are realistic programs that can only be forced to fall in love with someone and get hurt in the process. It was like he was forcing actual people to force out their feelings or something.

It can't be controlled with their own will. This made Len pause a bit. Will? She doesn't have something like that at all...right?

"...Its not like I wanted to stay in a world like this." Rin suddenly mumbled which Len actually heard and he turned his head to look at her...only to see her, running off to the other direction.

"Wha- Hey!" Len yelled as he span around to chase after her. "The school isn't in that direction!" He shouted while Rin continued to ignore him. "Wait!"

"Don't talk to me!" Rin yelled back with obvious fake tears in her eyes. "The player is so cold! There's n meaning even if I went to school." The blond haired girl then smirked as she pointed over the hill. "And I always wanted to know what's on the other side of the 'School'."

"There's nothing interesting there at all!" Len argued while Rin scoffed. "How would I know if I don't see it for myself?"

Len already knew what was on the other side because he created this world.

 _BAM!_

Rin yelped when she suddenly crashed into something and fell back into Len's outstretched arms. Rin blinked once then twice while Len sighed. The place beyond the other side has not been completed yet after all.

Rin reached out and touched what appeared to be an invisible wall. There was a few minutes of silence between them as Rin continued staring beyond the unseen barrier. "Ahh...so this world ends here." She muttered wistfully which brought a sharp pain to Len's heart.

Without a free will of his own and all the things she was doing are all pre-written commands. It was rather sad. The streets of his old childhood dreams...is nothing more but a half-finished program.

An extremely limited and incomplete world...how sad it must be.

Rin then let out a big sigh and stretched. "I've never seen the sea before." She said. Len could only stare. Even though it was an incomplete world...he wondered why does it looks so vibrant and full of color...

Rn tilted her head at him and Len looked away when he realized he was staring a bit too long at her. "Its only the sea..." He said. "You can see it instantly." Rin blinked. "Eh?" Len briskly moved towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"I'll take you there." Len declared firmly. "in three hours."

Rin's eyes widened and her face turned to a deep shade of red. Len had no idea what he the heck was saying. He just met the girl- NPC at that...Why in the world did he make a promise with an extremely plain NPC whom he just met?

That was when he realized...its all just a game.

He's the main character and this was was a NPC so its not really unusual for a player to make silly promises like this in the first place. That's it, _that's_ got to be it and well...there is actually another reason...

"This is the scene that I was never able to get all this time." He nodded to himself as he looked back at the blue sea. This kind of scene never happened to him in real life so of course, he felt some accomplishment after all. "This is a good chance to fulfill my wish."

Rin on the other hand, sweat dropped. "Are you a king or something?"

* * *

 _ **Crypton Academy**_

"So you're the transfer student, Len Kagamine." A female student exclaimed as a crowd of girls surrounded Len in an instant. "Nice to meet you."

Len forged a prince-like smile. "Yes, its nice to meet you too." He greeted which made the girls squeal. Len mentally sighed. Now, its finally starting to feel like a dating sim. Although, for him it didn't feel any different from real life.

After he arrived at school. Rin dashed off without saying a word towards him but then she turned around for a moment and stuck her tongue out at him before completely disappearing into the school. Well, its not like he cared. She was just a regular character and one that he knows he'll never meet again.

He glanced around the classroom, noticing all sorts of groups being formed in almost every corner. Since the game was operating normally it wasn't actually unusual to see other players being crowded by NPCs.

NPCs can recognize a player easily then they would fall in love unconditionally and approached them proactively like bees towards sweet honey.

Len held a deadpanned expression as he saw some of the player were literally _crying_ tears of joy as groups of the opposite genders surrounded them. He watched one player with distaste. To think such a dull looking guy was receiving the same treatment as he is in the real world. It was an obviously huge difference from real life, then again its normal for a game.

 _'Players are so simple.'_ He thought tiresomely as he sat down on his desk. "Kagamine-kun..." A female student called as she placed her hand on his. "I have something to tell you." Len looked up at the NPC who smiled gently at him. "Can I see you after school?"

Len scanned the girl's figure. Even though she was an NPC...she is quite pretty. He smiled. Well, maybe this game isn't so bad...

"Alright." He chuckled, not noticing a familiar figure walking towards them. "Stop going around in heat with that disgusting look on your face, you tramp."

 _Eh?_

The two looked up where a certain blond haired girl was standing right behind the girl with a mocking smirk on her face. Her ribbon bopped up, emphasizing her annoyed aura. "Oh no, I was wrong. You should be a sow, you really stink." She sneered. Everyone in the whole class stopped and stared at them intently.

Len couldn't help but gap when he instantly recognized it was that mod character, he bumped into this morning. He went deadly pale as he watched two NPCs argue heatedly. Until the girl ran away in tears while Rin simple huffed and even spat at the ground where the girl stood a few minutes ago.

Rin then turned towards Len and frowned. "You..." She started. "Are really are a piece of work." She cupped her lips with (fake) tears in her eyes. "When you just made a move on me..."

Everyone in the room began to chatter noisily as they all continued watching the two while Len stood there like a statue. What...the hell was going on?! Len wasn't sure what he was suppose to do since this never happened before as Rin began to yell at him. "You flirtatious, shameless, immodest man! You-"

Len instantly clammed his hands over her mouth before she could continue yelling out curses and ultimately, making this situation even worse than its suppose to be, before proceeding to drag the girl out of the class towards a secluded area.

Never in his life, had he encountered such bad luck! He stand corrected. This game was not normal at all! Its either that or its all the glitches that were made by this girl.

Len cornered the blond haired girl against the wall and slammed his hand at the wall, next to her head. "Have you had enough?!" He said angrily. "When did I make a move on you, anyway?!"

"You just said you were taking me to the sea!" Rin exclaimed, her face slowly turning red at how close their faces were to each other. "T-That's..." Len trailed off hesitantly. He only said that because of the mood. He didn't really mean it.

"Since you started on my route first, only look at me!" She yelled. "You're already on my route..." This time, real tears were falling from her eyes as she looked up at him with a pleading look. "I...I've already fallen for you." She admitted. "You're too much..."

Len said nothing as Rin suddenly leaned his chest and whined how it was the first time her route has been played. The only thought in Len's mind as decided to escape back to reality was... _'Why is it that...I've became the bad guy?'_

Before even realizing it, he has already started out on an extremely plain girl's route. This has got to be- no, _is_ the biggest mistake in his entire life.

* * *

The next day. Len sat on his desk (in the real world) in complete depression. He sighed as he buried his face into his hand. Why did it all turn out like this? He should've been careful when he first entered the game but instead he just had to let his guard down.

He sighed again dejectedly, not noticing someone watching him from the distance. "Len." A woman said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Len looked up at the woman as she smiled. "How unusual, what happened?" She giggled. "Its the first time I've seen you look so down."

She then sat next to him and pressed herself against him. "How about I comfort you?" Len kept a straight face as the woman was obviously trying to seduce him. Even though, reality for him was still the same boring and colorless...Real life was still the best. This was, after all his utopia-

That was when he realized something. This scenario was oddly familiar...

"Say, Len..." The woman reached out and touched his hand gently. "Can I see you after school?"

It seems like he had the same experience like yesterday-

The image of a certain blond haired girl smirking evilly popped into his mind and he literally screamed in fear. The woman flinched away at the sudden yell and questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Ah! Oh its nothing." Len laughed nervously. He seriously needs to hurry up and forget about that damn game. He should probably push off the job of the trial, screw the money! Besides, that game has got nothing to do with him in the first place and he's not really interested in it anyways.

Its only a romance stimulator. Nothing more. Its an incomplete world...

Suddenly a flashback appeared at his mind of how he and Rin crashed into each other, Rin's teary eyes and her, declaring that she had fallen for him.

Even though its nothing more than a game...its just that, he can't seem to forget about that world.

Since time in the game is passing away just like the real world. He wondered if that girl is still waiting...waiting to see the sea someday.

 _"I'll take you there. In three hours."_

"-en, Len! Hello? Are you listening to me, Len?" The woman next to him said as she tapped on his shoulder. "I said, do you want to come to my house and play tonight?"

Len snaps back from his daze and froze when he realized what he was thinking just a few minutes ago. He paused a bit then turned towards the woman. "Sorry." Len said as he gave her a smile while looking oddly refreshed. "I'm a little busy tonight."

Well, even if she was waiting...those things are just program codes. There was no way she could actually be waiting. Ahh, there must be something wrong with him.

-0-0-0-

Len sat in front of his computer with an oddly sickening feeling deep in the pits of his stomach as he typed in the website of the game. _'This must be because I'm the creator of the world that I'm feeling the so-called responsibility or guilt or whatever.'_ He thought, though it was more like he was trying to convince himself. _'This is equivalent to the frustration of a god! The sympathy of a god...'_

He mentally shook his head and reached out for his googles. He can't let something as yesterday leave a bad mark in his life. As things are now, he should quickly clear the game then he can go back to his perfect life.

With that thought in mind, he placed on his googles and logged into the game.

* * *

He entered the virtual classroom and looked around the bustling people as they chattered and laughed. His eyes stopped when he saw Rin giggling with the other students happily. Len frowned. Why's is she's enjoying school life with other players? As though nothing happened at all?

Len stared as she laughed and grinned widely at the students, the complete opposite of how she looked at him yesterday. 'So _even she can make that kind of expression...'_ He mentally remarked. He watched them for a few minutes before he turned and leaned against the wall. For some odd reason...he feels a little depressed.

Len turned to look at Rin and blinked when he realized she was already glancing at his direction. They stared at each other for a split second before Rin turned back to one of the female students as they continued chatting.

He gaped in shock at the fact she had just ignored him. This was technically the first time he had been treated like this...

He groaned in irritation and stomped towards her. _'Who do you think I was so frustrated over and came back here for?'_ He had enough of this. First, she caused a huge scene yesterday and declared her 'love' to him and now, she was just going to ignore him just like that?! It was technically unusual for NPC to do something like that. _'You said you wanted to see the sea...and you told me you've fallen for me with in tears.'_

 _"_ Hey! What sort of attitude is this?!Don't tell me you've really turned into a glitch!" Len exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulder. "What about route with me-"

"Haaa..." Rin sighed. "That's why I say amateurs like you are really..." She turned towards him with an uncaring look. "This world setting is that, the longer you stay signed out. The more your love meter decreases, didn't you know that?"

Little did Len know...his time in the game had exceeded three hours.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! As you suspect it, it a brand new story! Although its going to be a bit short because of reasons but I know most of you will enjoy it (I think) anyways I hope you'll continue to support me and my other stories (who are pitifully placed at the sidelines due to my messed up life. uwah...T_T)

Anyways be sure to review and tell me what you think of the story okay?

Well, bye bye!

-Yugao702


	2. Chapter 2

Irritation. That was what Len felt as he sat on his desk in the virtual world. He tried to take notes- or at least pretend to- but all he could think of was what Rin said to him a few minutes ago with that mocking look on her face.

 _"In this world's system, the longer you stay signed out, the more your love meter decreases. Didn't you know that? This is why amateurs are so.."_

 _Snap!_

The pencil in his hand broke in two under Len's grip as he grind his teeth. _'Who's the amateur here?!'_ He thought angrily as he glared at the said NPC who was sitting a couple seats away in front of him. He was the one who created this world's program. He was this world's _god_ , and yet that plain NPC was so rude to him!

A menacing aura surrounded him as he watched Rin chatter with a player. The irritation slowly rising at each passing second. How can she be so friendly with the other player and yet brush him off like he was nothing?!

 _'They must have added a system I didn't know about.'_ Len thought with annoyance. How was he suppose to know that the longer he stays out of the game, NPC's love meter drops. He mentally cursed his brother for not informing about this small change and that he made himself look like a total idiot.

"Serves you right, Len Kagamine." Someone giggled. Len froze at the sudden voice. _Eh?_

He turned around in shock and then his jaw dropped. It was boy, who looked to be the same age as him. He had dark blue that framed his face perfectly and a matching blue eyes that seemed to sparkle brilliantly. He looked at Len with an amused look as he cupped his cheek and planted his elbow onto his desk.

All in all...this guy was even flashier than _Len, himself_!

Len cringed as he thought he saw sparkles and roses surround the guy. Len had never seen someone with such a big prince-like aura before. It was almost intimidating.

 _'Furthermore...I feel like I'm being looked down upon!'_ Len thought in annoyance as the guy snickered at his expression. This was the first time he had ever met a guy who looked more like a prince than him. It was almost unreal! Unless...

"You're..." Len started, narrowing his eyes at the guy. "An NPC, right?"

The blue haired boy smirked. "That's right." He confirmed. "I'm Kaito Shion." So this guy was just made to be a game character after all. It was impossible for a someone like that to appear in real life without him knowing so Len suspected he was a virtual character.

Len was slightly relieved that this guy was nothing more than a NPC, therefore he doesn't exist in the real world. But even though Len is still the original prince-like character, it still did not change the fact that there's someone was still flashier than him, whether in real life or not.

The two stared at each other intently. Eyes completely locked on each other, if one looked closely, they would definitely notice sparks crackling between them as they tried to get either one of them to look away and back down.

In the background, some of the players and NPC distanced themselves from the two as the frightening pressure was too much for them, while chattering to one another and wondering what the intense eye-battle was all about.

Kaito then scoffed and leaned back against his chair. "Still what a waste." He commented as he glanced at Rin's direction. "Even though you were finally able to raise Rin-chan's flag, its your fault for logging out, you know." Len glared as Kaito continued. "Rin-chan's love meter almost never rises for players. She's one of those highest level rare characters."

"Huh?" Len raised a brow in confusion. "His flag raised pretty easily for me though." Kaito looked at Len in surprise. Not noticing the change in Kaito's expression, Len went on. "Anyways, why such a plain looking character rare? A rare character should be more..." He paused for a moment. "For example, someone like you."

Kaito chuckled. "In a way, I'm also a rare character but in Rin-chan's case, even though an NPC is supposed to unconditionally fall in love with a player, she doesn't show any love." He said. "Her program 'to fall in love' is broken."

Len blinked while Kaito shrugged. "Well, frankly, you're the first one she's shown any love for." An image of Rin declaring that she had fallen for him suddenly appeared in Len's mind and a light blush stained his cheeks as he looked down. That can't be right. Isn't that a serious glint in this game? In normal circumstances, it should be fixed but...

"I just don't understand." Kaito deadpanned as he stared at Len with a disappointed look. "How were you able to raise her love meter? No matter how I look at it, I don't see anything attractive about you."

"Wha-!" Len gaped, feeling incredibly insulted. "What do you mean I'm not attractive?!" This was in fact, the first time someone has ever said he was not attractive. He was pretty much known as a king in the real world.

Kaito then laughed mockingly. "That's because your game score is below average and your "conversation picking" sense is also the worst." Kaito looked at him with a deeply disturbed expression. "Even more, your playtime is way too short like an amateur!" Kaito explained and shook his head in disapproval. "Uwah, so uncool. This isn't a good one."

Len's eye twitched. This guy was mocking him. "I'll just say this." Len sneered. He wasn't going to let this guy get the last laugh. "In the real world, I'm-"

"In here, your specs from out there are of no use." Kaito cut in. "Your authority, looks, or standing don't matter. Did you think you were high-spec?" Len just glared but said nothing. "Well, you lose to me either way." Kaito snorted a laugh which annoyed Len even more.

Len let out an irritated sigh. "You were only made that way for the game." He stated coldly. Kaito raised a brow then scoffed. "Even so..." Kaito smirked and leaned forward, pressing a finger against Len's chest. "Tell me, what's the difference between you and me?" Kaito smirked. "Is there something that you have on your own?"

 _THUMP!_

Everyone is the room paused at what they were doing and turned to side where the loud thumping noise was heard. Rin sat on the ground groaning in pain while a male player stood in front of her with an irritated look on his face. "What do you want then?!" He yelled angrily. "The walkthrough said you were a rare character, so I even tried talking to you! If I weren't for that, who'd want to partner up with a useless mob character like you anyways?!"

Rin glared up at him and scoffed. "Hmm, so you came to me because the other girl characters didn't want to partner up with either." She snorted. "I'm sorry but I also have no use for a pig like you."

 _Beep._

With that said, a short beeping sound was heard and a 'Bad End' sign appeared in the male's player vision signaling that he had failed to obtain her route. The male player felt anger boil inside him. "Don't mess with me, you stupid mob-!" He raised his hand to slap her. Rin closed her eyes shut, expecting to feel the sharp pain.

Len stood up instantly as he realized what was happening. "Hey-" He moved to stop them when Kaito brushed passed him before he could react.

Kaito stood in front of Rin and stared down at the male character, who took a step back. Rin slowly opened her eyes when she felt nothing and gasped when she realized who it was. "Kaito?!" She exclaimed in shock.

Kaito span around towards Rin and smiled at her. "Rin." He started as he gently grabbed her shoulders. "These people aren't popular is the real world so they come to the game right? Its not good if you just tell them the truth like that." Kaito looked at the player, ignoring the fact he had just heard everything and grinned apologetically. "She's sorry for what she said, player-san."

"You should be sorry for what you just said!" The player yelled, obviously offended. "Jeez! What's going on in this game?" He grunted as the class chatter loudly at what was happening. "Even though they were made to be mere toys, these characters are making fools out of the players just for fun!" Rin glared at him while Kaito maintained his straight face as the player continued. "I'll have to file a complaint to the management of this game and-"

"We have received your complaint." Len deadpanned as he walked towards them. "Huh?!" The player and (surprisingly) Kaito exclaimed in surprise. Len cleared his throat as he continued. "For the time being, I am part of the management."

 _'Even though I'm not suppose to tell anyone.'_ He mentally added. Len smiled at them brightly as a refreshing aura surrounded him. "Thank you for your valuable feedback. It's recommended, however that you log out if you don't manage to capture this 'toy'. Thank you for participating this last game."

The player couldn't help but click his tongue but didn't say anything else as he glared the the NPCs and walked away. The other players decided to ignore this and turned away, not wanting to get involved in the mess any further. Len sighed tiresomely. Somehow, this isn't like him to go and defend someone. Usually he'd just leave it be but then...

"You guys as well-" He turned to the said NPCs, only to see that they weren't listening to him at all. "Rin, are you okay? Do you have any injuries?" Kaito asked worriedly as he ignored him. Rin sighed and huffed. "He only pushed me down, its nothing." She said.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Len exclaimed, annoyed but he was once again ignored. "That's no good! We have to go the infirmary!" Kaito exclaimed as scooped Rin up, bridal style. Rin yelped in shock at the sudden action and Len's jaw dropped. He quickly moved towards the pair. "Wait right there!" He said as he grabbed Rin's shoulder. Rin flinched away from his touch, much to Len's shock.

Rin looked at him with a frown. "...Don't touch me when your love meter is so low." Len froze like a statue while Kaito snorted a laugh and smirked triumphantly. "If you're jealous, you should've raised your love meter~!" Kaito sang mockingly as he skipped away with Rin in his arms.

Len stood in the middle of the hallway with a look of shock on his face. _'What...'_ He thought. _'What's with this disgusting sense of gloom...?'_ He wondered as he hunched over in defeat.

-0-0-0-

"Rin, you can't rely on a guy like that." Kaito sighed. "The people from the management aren't on our side." Rin said nothing while Kaito went on. "For example, how could they just overlook what just happened?" He looked down at the small girl in his arms and frowned. "And why was a guy like that able to raise your love meter so easily like that?"

Rin didn't respond as looked away. A blush slowly staining her cheeks. Kaito just couldn't get it. What was so great about a player who was even lower than an amateur that he'd be able to raise Rin's love meter? It was nearly an impossible feat and yet, that guy was able to raise her meter like that. Kaito just can't seem to understand.

"You won't have a problem with it if I raise the love meter again right?!" Kaito and Rin turned back to see Len marching up towards them. "Give me three hours to raise the love meter again and I'll clear this game's perfect score!"

Len's pride simply won't allow this to go on. He won't admit defeat just yet. In order to debug this game, he will continue. If there's something he can't have, even just one. He'll have an awfully bad feeling as if the whole world is ending and he wasn't going to allow that.

Len looked into Rin's eyes with determination. "I'll even take you to the sea!"

Rin's eyes widened and another blush cover her face. Kaito clicked his tongue and huffed. Len thought back at what he thought. Something he can't obtain by himself? That was a ridiculous. He was different. He'll prove that there's nothing he can't obtain. That's why this time as well, it'll be an easy win.

* * *

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Rin sighed as the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. She carefully began packing her things as everyone quickly left the room to go home or have some fun.

She was about to stand when a familiar hand tapping lightly on her desk and she looked up to see who it was. Len gave her a business smile as he looked down at her. "Mob character-san, will you meet me after school and go out with me for a bit?"

Rin deadpanned at the offer, especially the name he just called her and she sighed. "Don't wanna." She declined. "And my name's not 'Mob character.'"

"Then what would you like me to call you? Kagami-san? Rinny?." Len then smiled. "Or like that NPC called you, 'Rin'. Either way, there's a place I want to show you...Rin."

There was a long pause between them as Len waited for Rin's reply.

-0-0-0-

"You'd..." Rin started as a deep red blush once again colored her cheeks. "You'd have me fall for you just like that...How shameful!" Len smirked. "This was that sort of game from the start, right?" He questioned as they walked down the hallway.

Somehow he was able to convince Rin to follow, which surprised Rin. She couldn't believe she had ended up following him just because he said her name for the first time. What the heck was she doing?!

Rin pouted. "Well...that's true but..." She trailed off for a moment. "Why so suddenly...? You must have heard that I'm a rare character right?" Len shook his head. "No, I didn't." All though this was going to place a huge dent in his pride, he'll just have to go with the flow for now.

"I'll just say this even though I said I'm rare." Rin started. "Its simply because players are less likely to partner up with me so its inevitable that I'd be something uncommon." She sighed as the two walked out of the school. "Its no fun to capture me so its no good for me."

Len raised a brow. "Whether its fun or not its up to the player to decide, isn't it?" Rin stopped on her tracks, causing Len to stop as well and she frowned. "My personality and looks aren't as cute or pretty as the other NPCs." Len span on his heels and stepped towards her. "Really?" He started. "You look plenty attractive to me though."

Rin's eyes widened at the sudden compliment. She went pink and she looked away. "I-I told you to stop being so blunt in trying to make me fall for you! Jeez!" Len blinked. He wasn't really trying to make her fall for him with anything just now. He was just saying his honest opinion.

 _'Well, its fine anyways...'_ He mentally shrugged. Unknown to them, Kaito stared out of the window of the school with stern look on his face.

* * *

"Um..This is..." Rin began as she stared at the wall at the very edge of the school. "A dead end, isn't it? Was this fence the place you wanted to show me?" She groaned in irritation. Len simply keep a blank expression while Rin sighed. "The school's area ends at this fence. From here on out, what I want to see hasn't been made yet..."

Rin turned to side when she finally noticed Len walking over to the wall and pressed his hand against it. Her jaw dropped when a part of the wall moved and a door suddenly opened out of nowhere. "W-Wha-?" Rin was speechless as she stared at the opening then looked at Len with shock. What's this breaking the rules in this game?

Len merely smiled. "A secret hidden door." He said simply. "Even a game always has a secret, right?" Rin didn't say anything and followed Len as he lead her through the door. Rin looked around the unfamiliar place as Len walked ahead of her.

This was a place where players usually can't reach. Back when he played half of the original program he created for fun, the hidden area he made was...

Len opened another door and lead Rin through it. She closed her eyes for a moment at the sudden brightness, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, she let out a gasp. "A pool!" She exclaimed in awe.

The pool was huge and the water was crystal clear as it sparkled under the light of the setting sun. The breeze gently caressed their skin as they stood near the doorway. All and all, it was beautiful.

"I thought this school didn't have a pool!" Rin said as she raced towards the edge of the pool and knelt down, looked down at her reflection. "That's because this is an area only I know of." Len explained as he followed behind her. He then glanced at his wrist watch and sighed. "Even though I said I'd clear this game in three hours and take you to the see the ocean. This is the first time in my life that it was overtime."

Rin froze at that and Len shrugged. "That's why for now, you get this instead of the sea." Rin was silent and she gripped the helm of her skirt. There was silence for a second before Rin dipped her hand into the water and broke the silence. "The water is rather warm." She said. "Can you go in like this?"

"Aah, that's because its set yo be kept at room temperature." Len explained. "But the depth is-"

 _Splash!_

His eyes widened when Rin suddenly leaped into the water, creating a large splash. "Wha-?" Len was at a loss of words at the fact she had just jumped into the pool while still wearing her uniform. "You're gonna enter just like that?" He was expecting her to suddenly burst out of the water and say something but instead there was only silence.

A minute later, Rin did in fact, burst out but was flinging her arms around, splashing water everywhere and gasping for air before sinking back into the water. Len soon realized what was happening. ' _I-It can't be...she's drowning?!'_

Len ran to the edge of the pool. "What are you doing, you idiot?!" Len took off his jacket and instantly dived into the water to save her. He gasped for air as the two sprung to the surface. Len groaned as he floated in the water while hold the NPC in his arms. Why in the world was this girl so troublesome?!

"If you can't swim, don't jump in!" Len scolded while Rin coughed out some of the water. "I-I'm sorry." Rin apologized before floating closer to his chest. "I was just so...overjoyed that I forgot my setting were set to no swimming." Rin sobbed tears of joy while Len sighed deeply until Rin gasped. "Ah, the love meter...I'm not sure if its okay for you touch -much less hug me, right now."

"Seriously! If I let you now, you'll die!" Len exclaimed. Was she seriously think about that now? Rin frowned but said nothing since he did have a point. The two simply floated in the pool in complete silence. Not one of them said a word to each other as they held each other closely. Rin buried her face into Len's shoulder as she tightened her grip on him while Len did nothing but remain quiet.

"You say you want to go to the ocean even though you can't swim..." Len began and Rin huffed. "I can't help it, okay?" She then looked down at the water and glared. "So you can swim huh?" Len scoffed. "Of course I can! I mastered everything about swimming in three hours."

"Hmm..." She mused. "So you can do anything within three hours..." She frowned. "You're kind of...pitiful, aren't you?"

"Huh?!" Len looked at her in shock. Not her too! "What part of me is-"

"Being able to learn anything in three hours is kinda boring, isn't it?" Rin cut in as she pushed herself off a bit and looked in his eyes. "If you spend more time on it, its more fun..." Len blinked before Rin once again leaned her weight against him, burying her face into his shoulder. "Swimming...and this game too."

Len stared down at Rin's form while Rin blushed deeply as she tried hiding her face from him. Len pulled Rin even closer, much to her surprise. "I've already spent more than three hours on this game."

Len realized as they floated in the pool is that this was the first time...He thought he didn't want to finish the game in three hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Its been a while! Sorry for not updating recently but I was celebrating christmas with my family abroad for an entire week.** **(which btw was ridiculously _expensive_! I can't tell you where we celebrated but everything in that country was just so expensive! When it was just the second day of our trip, I almost thought we would become bankrupt before we get home! Darn it!) and so I wasn't able to update because of that.**

 **Anyways this is a really late Christmas gift to you guys so I hope you'll enjoy it. Lately I have been receiving a couple of reviews from a certain someone named 'Mimi' to update this story. It was kind of amusing actually when that person even reviewed on my latest story: "Synchronicity: Prayers of Light and Shadows" to update this story. Really, I laughed when I saw it.**

 **To Mimi-san, I'm very happy that you support this story so much that you're even willing to review in my other stories just to tell me to update this but you got to patient. As you may know, I haven't even updated my other stories lately and I'm extremely slow in update because of reasons. Mostly because of school and some family issues so I'm sorry if I haven't updated fast enough. *bow***

 **Anyways I hope you'll continue supporting this chapter as well as my latest story, Synchronicity. Also review so you can tell me what you think okay?**

 **Well, bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

Len wondered why he had continued playing this game, even though he already spent more than three hours there.

He continued to gently embrace Rin in the water in the comforting silence. For some reason...Len thought it would be a waste to even think about ending this game.

Rin slowly hugged Len back, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. None of them said a word for a while until Len decided to break the endless silence. "Did I restore the love meter?" He asked casually. Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "You! As I thought you did all this for the sake of the love meter!" She yelled as she pushed herself away from Len.

Len blinked. "For the sake of the love meter you say..." He then sighed tiresomely, running a hand through his soaked hair. "It was just pissing me off that I couldn't even touch you when it was low." His pride couldn't stand something like that after. "Plus that damn NPC was being all clingy." He mumbled to himself.

Rin looked away, not sure what to say while Len sighed again. "That's why-" He didn't realized he had accidentally let go of Rin, causing to once again sink into the pool, much to Len's shock. "Gah! Rin!" He instantly reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the water and into his arms.

Rin gasped and coughed lightly. She looked up as Len took both her wrist and stared down into her eyes. "Is it okay for me..to touch you again?" He muttered softly. Rin's face turned to various shades of red when she noticed just how close their faces were to each other. Rin opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water before she stuttered. "Uh, um...Y-You can but..." She sucked in a breathe as Len leaned a little bit closer until the tip of their noses touch. "T-This is a little _too_ close!"

Len smiled. "That's all?" He muttered. Rin could feel his warm breathe against her face, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. Their hearts raced as Len leaned even closer. Their lips were just an inch away when-

 _ **BEEP.**_

* * *

"Len, you still haven't cleared the game?" A young man with blond hair questioned. Len froze on his seat and stared at his goggles in his brother's hands. He gaped at Rinto in shock. At that moment, Len was resisting the dull aching urge to just strangle his brother.

"AH! What have you done, you stupid brother?!" He yelled angrily, causing Rinto to jolt. "I was just at a good part! Darn it!"

Rinto blinked once then twice in shock at the fact, his younger brother had just yelled at him but what shocked him more was the rather _vulgar_ statement he just said. What the heck was he doing in the game a few minutes ago anyways? Rinto cleared his throat as he tried ignoring what Len said. "I came to see you because you hadn't turned your debugging report yet." Rinto explained. "You usually get bored after three hours, right?"

Len clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Its not that I get bored, I just lose interest." He huffed. Rinto sweat dropped. "That's the same thing though." He muttered. Len groaned and face palmed. "Great...why do I have to look at your face here in reality?" He grunted. Rinto deadpanned, unsure whether to be offended or not. "I was just..." Len sighed. "What will happen to that girl now?"

Len sincerely hoped that girl didn't drowned after suddenly disappearing like that. Rinto, on the other hand, stood there frozen in shock. What in the world was he doing in there?!

Rinto mentally shook his head. No, its best if he didn't get involved. He rather not know what kind of perverted things he was doing, but rather than that... "Len..." Rinto started. "Could it be that you're addicted to this love game?"

Len paused for a moment. "Huh?!" He gaped at his older brother. "There's no way I could be addicted to some game! Even more so to this kind of love simulation."

"Well, the gaming company is grateful that it is such an addictive game." Rinto sighed. "But we'll be in trouble if you, the program developer don't finish with the debugging soon." Rinto shook his head. "An online game like this, is likely to get hacked by a malicious hacker."

Len raised a brow. A malicious hacker? "If we don't hurry up and find out, the game's program could be in big trouble." Rinto explained and turned to leave the room. "Anyway, contact the company if you have any ideas." Len huffed. He already knew that, he didn't need him to remind him.

Rinto stopped at the door and glanced at his younger brother with a smile. "You know...its the first time I'm seeing you so excited about something." Len blinked as Rinto continued. "But remember this, even though it may look real, its still only a game. Once you clear it, its all over so don't get too serious about it." With that, Rinto left the room, closing the door behind him.

Len turned and stared at the screen of his computer. He already knew that. It was just a game, nothing more, nothing less.

-0-0-0-

Len walked towards the school as women followed after him, pressing themselves against him as they laughed and giggled, trying to at least grab his attention.

That's right, the real world was better. He wasn't getting all serious about the game, and to prove that the him in the real world will remain unchanged, just like before. This is where his perfect world is...

But has the real always seemed so... _dull_?

Len realized that as he looked around the area. It was the same scenery and the same routine yet...everything just seemed to have lost its appeal even more. The same dull world seemed even more colorless and dull than before.

He frowned. _'Somehow it feels like it has deteriorated.'_ He thought while ignoring the women who hanged in each of his arms chattering endlessly.

Compared to reality, that virtual and incomplete world seemed much more vivid and bright. Maybe its because its the world he had created or maybe because...

An image of Rin popped into his mind and Len shook his head. Well, that can't be right. Anyways he might as well log into the game tomorrow, at least to apologize to her for suddenly disappearing like that...if she hadn't drowned yet.

-0-0-0-

Len strolled the streets in the virtual world, looking the area to see if a familiar blond was around. Until a certain blond haired girl with a large white ribbon appeared at the side, walking out of an alley with a neutral look on her face. Len quickly jogged towards her.

"Ah, Rin." Len called out, causing the girl to pause and glance at him over her shoulder. Her expression remained unchanged. Len reached out to gently grab her shoulder. "I wanted to apologize for logging out all of a sudden the other day-"

"Hmph." Rin turned around with a huff and walked away from him. Len stood there, frozen in shock as his hand remained in the air. It couldn't be...the love meter has _decreased_ again!

Since then, Len did everything he can to get the love meter to rise but...The love meter has been increasing and decreasing repeatedly, over and over again like bungee jump. It took Len a lot of effort and an iron will to continue this repeatedly...But it was nearly _impossible_ to clear this game!

 _Slap!_

Rin had had enough of this and slapped Len across the face. "I told you not to touch me!" She growled as Len held his cheek in pure disbelief. Rin just slapped him...Not even his own _father_ has hit him before!

Len sat in the middle of the hallway with a gloomy atmosphere around him as Rin glared down at him. It was no use, He can't seem to capture this NPC's heart.

Kaito snickered as he calmly approached Len "Serves you right." He chuckled. "You could use some suffering in your comfortable life." Len only sighed, having no energy to retort. "I don't want a life lesson from an NPC." He sighed deeply in depression. Nothing seems to work in order to capture Rin's heart. What 'Utopia'? This world isn't all that good at all.

Even more so...why?

Len looked up at Rin intently, who looked at him questionably. Why in the world was Rin _sparkling_ like that?! Len groaned. So bright.

No, No, No. Len placed a hand on his eyes, rubbing them as he felt exhausted. He just doesn't understand the reason. Something has got to be wrong with his vision. There was no way a plain NPC like Rin could be sparkling like that.

"If you want to keep the love meter from decreasing." Kaito smirked. "All you got to do is not log out anymore, idiot." He snickered. "It should be fine if you stay in this world forever."

Len glared at him. "There's no way I could do a thing like that..." He sneered. "I'm different from you, NPC. For me, the real world is the main reality." This is just for fun. Its just a game.

Kaito smirked even wider. "But if you really love Rin it should be easy right?" There's no way he could get serious about this whole thing.

"I'm just trying to clear this so I an debug it!" Len exclaimed, completely forgetting that Rin there. "I'm not serious about any of-" He gasped and turned towards Rin, who looked down at the ground with an extremely hurt look on her face. Len opened his mouth to say something but then close it and looked away.

He was the person who knows best that this was all just a game but even so...

Len mentally cursed at himself for letting his anger take a hold of him just now. Kaito narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "This is why I hate you." He muttered before he grabbed Rin's wrist, pulling her towards him. Rin gasped at the sudden action and look up at Kaito in confusion. Kaito looked Len with a devilish smirk before he turned to Rin and leaned down.

Len and Rin's eyes widened as Kaito _kissed_ her, right on the lips.

Len's jaw dropped and his feet was planted firmly on the ground, unable to move. Rin panicked and struggled against Kaito, trying to push him away but he held her in place as he placed a hand firmly at the back of her head, preventing her from pulling away.

Tears began to form in Rin's eyes as the kiss seem to grow even deeper and she was losing air quickly. Len's face flushed red in anger as he twitched. "You..." He sneered. "How long are you guys gonna keep this up?!" He yelled furiously as he pushed each of them apart.

Kaito clicked his tongue and ran his thumb across his lips before he smirked triumphantly at Len, who grind his teeth and glared angrily at the blue haired NPC. "Shion..." He growled. "You...Even though you're an NPC, you like another NPC?" Len questioned while Rin sat on the ground in disbelief. She had a hand on her lips as her face turned red at the fact, her first kiss was stolen from her, and from another NPC at that.

Kaito and Len stared at each other for a while before Kaito snorted a short laugh. "No..." He answered. "The NPC I was in love with has already been killed."

Len blinked. Killed? That was impossible in this game. Kaito then smiled cheerfully. "Its just...I only did that because I hate you guys." He grinned. "Though I'm sorry for dragging Rin into it." Len blinked. "Huh?"

Kaito shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You players that come here from the outside world just look at us like toys from a love stimulator game right?" Len didn't respond as he continued. "When you quit, you just forget about us. When you clear the game, you lose interest and go away."

Kaito then scoffed. "Do you really think its possible for us to fall in love unconditionally with someone like that?" Len stared down at the ground. This guy...isn't a normal NPC, he's completely turned into a bug but...it was odd. Isn't he as normal as a human being?

Len opened his mouth to answer when...

 _"KYAAAAH!"_

All three of them turned to side where the scream was heard to see NPCs running through the halls in fear. Len glanced out the window and gasped. What's going on? It was a setting sun and moment ago but now...All of a sudden it was nighttime!

The NPCs screamed in terror as they ran in different directions. One NPC yelled out as he dashed passed them. "Its G!" The two NPCs gasped as they recognized the name. Len looked at them in confusion. "G?"

An eerie clicking noise started to echo down the hallway dramatically. They turned to the source of the sound where they saw a tall young man with long purple colored hair that was tied to a ponytail walking down the hall with a sinister smirk on his face.

his hands were into the pockets of his suit, something that isn't suppose to be in the program, as he approached a female NPC, who was unluckily backed into a corner. A crowd began to form around the scene as they muttered curiously at what was happening.

He chuckled in amusement as he saw the look of horror on her face. "S-Stop it." She whimpered as she trembled in fear. "D-Don't erase me...please.."

"Nope." The man said simply with a smile. "Elimination." He reached out for her slowly as if trying to terrify her even more, reminding her that it was the end of the line for her. Tears began to fall from the NPC's face as he placed his hand onto her head.

 _Whoosh._

In a minute, the NPC began to dissolve in digital fragments as if she was a puzzle piece falling apart before disappearing completely. Len looked at the scene in shock while Rin stared with sadness in her eyes. "Recently, a player named 'G' has been logging in frequently and deleting one NPC after another." She explained softly. "Once the clock strikes midnight, he manages to get in the game without management finding out."

Len gasped when he realized something. It can't be...was this the malicious hacker his brother was talking about?

The crowd of players on the other hand, cried out in amazement.

"Whoa, did you see that just now?"

"Even though this is a prototype, how come his name and clothes aren't the default?"

"That's so cool! He's like a god-player! I want to try it too!"

Len couldn't help but look at the crowd in disbelief. "Hold up! Why are you guys getting so excited?!" He questioned. "Don't you care that the NPCs are getting deleted?" Most of the players laughed at that.

"Eeh, They're just game characters." One player said. "If they get deleted, they can just be remade again, right?"

"More than that, I wanna see that super skill again!"

Most of them agreed and began crowding around the player known as 'G'. G glared at the crowd as they showered him with praise and admiration. "Its not like I did it fr your sakes or anything." He muttered in irritation. "Aaah, so annoying." He groaned as the crowd slowly decreased and went on with their business as if nothing happened at all.

"I'll just get this over with already." He mumbled to himself. Just before he could leave...

"Stop it!" A voice cried out. G turned around to see a certain blond haired girl glaring at him. Len froze instantly at the sight. _'What's she doing now?!'_

G tilted his head and scanned Rin's figure with a confused look on his face. "Was there such a plain character in this game? Its almost like a mob character."

"Shut up!" Rin shouted in irritation and anger. "Well, it doesn't matter." G shrugged. "I'll just erase you for now." With that said, he slowly reached out for Rin.

But before anyone could react, Len suddenly appeared and jumped in front of Rin, blocking G from touching her. G was taken back for a moment before he chuckled.

Len couldn't help but think as he tightly embraced Rin as that he'll finally admit it...He no longer thought of all this as some made up game anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Years everyone!**

 **Actually tomorrow is new year for us but what the heck! Another new year has come our way so lets celebrate with smiles! Well, this 2015 was an interesting year I guess, errr minus all the problems I had with school. I love my friends but sometimes its makes me wonder why I haven't pushed them of a cliff or something yet.**

 **Anyways I'm starting school again next week. (My first reaction was: "Back to school after new year, Seriously, NEW YEAR?! Why?!") So I won't be posting for a while...again. Huuuuh, I have nothing against school actually, its just that I dislike studying...or homework...or lectures...**

 **Well, anyway lets say goodbye to this year and say hello to 2016! *party all night***

 **While I'm partying for the last, please support my other stories and me okay?**

 **Well, bye guys! *resumes partying***

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 4

Len embraced Rin protectively as if she would disappear any moment now. Rin blinked once then twice before her mind finally process what was happening. "Wha-!" She flushed deep red. "Let go of me!" She tried pushing Len away from her.

"You idiot!" Len hissed. "You're no match against a hacker! Are you looking to die?!" Rin struggled even more against Len's hold. "Shut up!" She exclaimed. "To you, this is all just a game! But..." She trailed off for a second. "To us, this world is everything!"

Rin looked up at Len, her eyes slightly moist. "We don't have anything else! This is all we have..." She chocked back a sob. "You want me to stand by and watch a guy like that mess it all up?" Len stood there, speechless at the determination Rin had as she went on. "So move out of the way already..."

"I refuse." Len declined simply. "Haa?!" She stared at him with angry disbelief and was about to say something when Len cut in. "Me too." He said. "I don't want to be in a place where _you_ get eliminated."

Rin's eyes widened at that and Len looked at her seriously. "Ufufufu." G chuckled. "Hmm, you guys..." He calmly approached the pair with a malicious smile. "Are so annoying." G once again reached for Rin in a much faster pace, this time Len wasn't able to react fast enough as G was about to grab Rin's shoulder. "Rin!" Len cried out.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed G's wrist, much to their shock. G turned to see who the culprit was. Kaito smiled at him coldly as he tightened his hold on the player's wrist. "My lover wasn't enough for you?" He started icily. "And now, you want to delete Rin too?"

"Shion!" Len exclaimed, surprise to see blue haired boy to be there. Kaito smirked at him. "Are you finally starting to get serious? Prince." He laughed softly. Kaito then turned his attention to G and roughly threw him back, causing the player to take a few steps back from the force. "Like I said before, we don't need to be protected by guys like you." He stated coldly. "NPCs aren't programmed to be good people."

Kaito's eyes sharpened towards him as his smile tightened. "That's why I'm going to be taking my revenge for killing my lover."

Rin and Len remembered Kaito mentioning that the NPC he was in love with was killed and soon realized who the culprit was. G had deleted Kaito's lover.

G raised a brow at him and held his chin in deep thought. "Oh.." He said as he finally realized who he was. "You...You're the partner of that wild, bad mouthed NPC." Kaito's smile dropped instantly. "Its "Meiko". She had a name."

Meiko was a free spirited and strong willed NPC who didn't care what people say and was a rare character similar to him and Rin. In a way, she was similar to Rin in personality, one of the reasons why he was so friendly with the blond.

To players, Meiko might have been just another NPC, a simple program but to Kaito, she was more than that. She was his whole world and he was hers. He didn't need to fall in love with players as long as he had her and yet...

She was deleted, _killed_ right in front of _him._

Kaito could still hear Meiko crying for help and see the image of her crying as she tried running towards him, to escape G but she wasn't fast enough as G had grabbed her arm.

 _"Kaito! Save me!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't want to get eliminated! Kaito!"_

"Like I care..." G scoffed. "A character like that should be eliminated as quickly as possible. There's no way choosing an NPC over an actual player could be forgiven like that." He shrugged. "She's not qualified to be a character in dating game like this..." He then began laughing mockingly. "She's not needed at all."

Kaito finally snapped and grabbed G by the collar. "Then why wasn't I eliminated along with her?!" He yelled in frustration and rage. G keep a neutral expression as he replied. "You want to know the difference?" He questioned. "I don't want to quality of the game to drop so you would just be rehabilitated."

"Unbelievable." Kaito muttered. The reason he didn't deleted him was because of the game quality? The only reason he deleted- killed Meiko was because she didn't live up to the quality of the game? Kaito grind his teeth."Its meaningless for me to be in a world where she isn't."

G's eyes widened as Kaito loosened his grip and smiled sadly. "I can't fall in love with a player anyway since even now, I still love Meiko."

Len stared at scene silently. He never knew Kaito could make such a sad expression. Len always saw Kaito as an arrogant NPC who looked down at him and had that annoying mocking look on his face but seeing him so sad and heartbroken...it was different.

He must've really loved the NPC...

G frowned then sighed. "Aaah, even though you were made as an ikemen*...what a waste." He shook his head in disappointment. "I'll have to eliminate you too." He declared and proceeded to reach out for him when-

"Hey G." Kaito started "Is it true that once you're in this world..." He paused as a devilish cheshire cat-like smile stretched on his lips. "Every sensation a player gets while being here, feels like its real?"

Before G could react, Kaito wrapped his arms around the player...and crashed through the window, jumping out four stories up. The glass window shattered almost instantly as the pair fell out.

Rin and Len gasped as they ran to the ledge of the window. "Shion!" G clicked his tongue as they fell. "You bastard!" He yelled. Kaito said nothing as they grew closer to the ground. G instantly grabbed Kaito and...

 _Whoosh._

G instantly logged out just as he was an inch away from the ground while Kaito...was permanently erased from the world. Len and Rin stared out the window in shock as the sky immediately became daytime again. The other players notice this and began chattering happily again, especially what had happened a moment ago.

"I don't quite get what just happened but it was pretty cool huh?" A player said. "I wonder what kind of game event it was."

Len simply stood near the window like a statue. He placed a hand on his chest as his heart raced rapidly from adrenaline. This is all just a program right? It felt too much like reality...almost too real.

 _'Or is this just what a virtual reality dating game suppose feels like?'_ He wondered. "Hey, you sure are lucky." A player called out to him. Len turned to him in confusion as he pointed over to Rin. "It seems like the event just now raised up your love meter from that NPC by quite a lot."

Len glanced at Rin as she stared at him gently. Len also began to wonder if the way he felt about Rin was part of the game.

One things for sure. No matter how real this all feels...This is not reality.

-0-0-0-

"Oooh, amazing!" Rin exclaimed in awe. "What a beautiful sunset!" She said as they watched the sun slowly setting into the sea. Len watched as Rin smiled happily at the scenery. After what happened to Kaito, everything seemed to return to normal, at least for the players. Len didn't say a word since they left the school while Rin simply chattered on, ignoring the fact Len wasn't responding much.

"Ah! Look!" She grabbed Len's hand, pulling him along. "The border of this world where we first met!" She exclaimed as she pointed over to the hill. "Let's go there. The sunset will be even more beautiful to watch from there."

Len didn't respond as Rin tugged on his arm. There was silence between them as they slowly reached the edge the top of the hill. "You..." Len began. "Aren't you shocked about what happened with Shion? You two were so close."

Rin didn't respond for a minute before she looked over to Len. "NPCs don't have those kind of feelings from the start." She said. "Kaito was just a special case...besides.." She paused as they stop on top of the hill. Rin pressed her hand against the invisible wall with a slight sad look in her eyes. "I can understand how he was feeling."

Rin turned to Len with a frown. "To be honest...I don't even care about our promise about the sea anymore." She confessed. "Even if the sea up ahead isn't real... as long as I can look at such a beautiful sea from here, its all good." She stopped and bit her lip before she span around, fully facing Len. "I...I want to stay in this world with Len forever."

Len's gaze fell onto the ground. This was all just a game...a game always has an ending. The goal was to max out the love meter and to get to the confession event but...

Rin approached Len and tugged on the helm of Len's sleeve. "Even after you complete the game...I want us to stay together."

"Something like that is impossible, of course..." Len muttered softly. Rin blinked owlishly at Len, it was almost comical in way. "Eh?! Why...Ah!" She then laughed awkwardly. "That right...if you stay in the game, you'll be considered Neet*...b-but since you're such an ikemen you should be fine!"

"That's not it." Len said. "Once this game ends, you'll forget all about me." Rin's eyes widened. "Wha- That's not-"

"That's just the way you've been programmed." Len stated, an undeniably sad expression on his face. "Its the same as when the love meter dropped when I didn't log in...once the game is over, you'll be reset and forget everything...and when a different person starts your route-"

"You're wrong!" Rin shouted as she ran into his arms. "I'm different! I'll definitely never forget about Len!" Len frowned. There were no alternative in this game...that was just how he created this game... ' _And yet, these feelings...'_

"Because..." Rin's form trembled visibly in his arms. She tightened her grip onto his jacket. ' _Her trembling fingers...'_

Rin looked up at Len with teary eyes as she looked at him with desperation. ' _Her expression...'_

"Ever since I've been born, I've never liked anyone!" She confessed sincerely. Her voice was trembling from the burst of emotions. "Only you!" ' _Her voice...'_

"That's why I will-!" Len bit his lip and embraced her tightly, afraid everything might end. ' _All of it is just an illusion.'_

That was the end. The two pulled away from each other and Len stared deeply into Rin's teary blue eyes. They were much more beautiful than he thought. They stared into each other before ever so slowly, they began to lean forward. Rin slowly closed her eyes, the tears sliding down her cheeks while Len followed after as their lips softly pressed against each other.

A fully maxed out love meter...and a painful ending.

"Goodbye...Rin."

It was a good game.

* * *

And so...he finally ended the game.

Len stared up at the ceiling as the game credit began to scroll up from the screen. Kaito accused him of not being a serious player...but in the end, he did get serious and got hurt.

 _'I let my guard down.'_ He thought. Len stared at the computer as a large _'Congratulation'_ sign appeared on the screen in bold letters. The ticking sound of the clock in his room was awfully painful for his ears. He looked down at the options below the sign.

 _ **Play again**_

 _ **Quit**_

Len silently took his mouse and clicked the 'Quit'. The silence in his room was deafening as he placed a hand over his eyes. Is this really a happy ending? For Len, it absolutely doesn't feel like one at all.

-0-0-0-

 _"Len! Are you finally done with the debugging? Come to the the company to debrief everything immediately! No..please come."_

And that was how Len was here, walking down the hallways of the company his brother works at. It had been days since he cleared the game and somehow the world had lost it appeal to him completely. Nothing has changed at all.

He sighed tiresomely. _'In any case, when I report the bug to Rinto-nii, I won't say anything about meeting the hacker.'_ He thought to himself. After clearing the game, Len tried tracking G's IP address but unfortunately, he couldn't find anything specific. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to find who that guy was. Just who on earth is he?

Len stopped in front of the game developer's room and was about to reach for the knob when the door opened and a familiar person stepped out. Len's eyes widened when he realized who it was while the man raised a brow at him. "Hm? What, a customer huh?" He said.

Len couldn't believe his eyes. The person in front of him was...G!

"You!" Len exclaimed as he pointed a finger at him. G blinked at his sudden reaction. "Ah, this isn't tobacco." He said as he took out what appeared to be a paper stick from his lips and pointed at the sign. "Since its a non-smoking area after all."

"G?! You were an employee at this company?!" Len said in disbelief. No wonder he couldn't find anything about him. G tilted his head and scanned Len figure before staring at him intently for a while. "Hmmm...I thought I'd seen you somewhere before." G mused. "If it isn't the ikemen from the game. A guy like you that's happy with his offline-life monitoring the game...so annoying." He clicked his tongue bitterly.

Len's eye twitched before he marched up towards him. "You too. You're just doing it for stress relief and as a distraction." He sneered. "Prepared to be punished!"

"Len, what are you arguing about?" The two turned to the side where Rinto was calmly walking up towards them to see what the commotion was all about. "Nii-san! This guy is the hacker you were talking about!" Len explained while Rinto tilted his head in confusion. "What are you saying? His name is Gakupo Kamui. He's a member of the game's development team."

"Eh?" Len blinked as Rinto continued. "In order to expose the hacker, we need to process all the bugs and create an excellent program. This guy is here to see if there are any game characters that have any malfunctions." He said. "If there are any NPCs that are causing a bug, he's here to delete them." G, or rather, Gakupo nodded at that.

"Malfunction...? But Kaito wasn't even-" Len was cut off when Gakupo scoffed. "That guy almost killed me!" He groaned in irritation. "He wasn't malfunctioning, he was completely _broken_! His love interest was an NPC so he was out right away. Its too bad, I liked his character design too." He shrugged. "When an NPC's program for falling in love is broken, he either gets deleted or rebooted." Len froze at that.

"By the way, this is Len, the developer of the game." Rinto said calmly while Gakupo flinched. "What?! He's the one everyone been talking about?"

Len said nothing as Rinto and Gakupo chatted with each other. He remembered Kaito explaining something about Rin to him when they first met.

 _"Even though an NPC is supposed to unconditionally fall in love with a player, she doesn't show any love." He said. "Her program 'to fall in love' is broken." Kaito shrugged. "Well, frankly, you're the first one she's shown any love for._

It couldn't be...the next one to be deleted might be...

"Come to think of it." Gakupo started. "That time, there was this weird NPC. I was distracted by that flashy NPC so I couldn't eliminate her. I'm worried about that one so I'll log in again tonight." Len snapped out of his train of thoughts and turned to Gakupo. "Huh?"

"Hm? Now that I think of it...that NPC was with you at the time right?" Gakupo questioned. Len's face paled when he realized just who he was talking about. "Nii-san! I'm sorry but I have to go back!" Len exclaimed as he quickly dashed down the hall.

"Eh?! Wait! Len! The debugging report still hasn't-?!" Rinto called out. "What happened all of a sudden?!" Len didn't listen as he continued running out of the company to go home as fast as possible.

* * *

Rin's program has already been reset so she shouldn't remember anything about him anymore. Heck, she might fall in love with someone else by now.

Len quickly turned on his computer and entered the website. To seriously fall in love with a game character, whether in a perfect reality or an incomplete world, is all complete nonsense...but even so...

Len put on his googles and headphones as he logged into the game. He opened his eyes and looked at the familiar virtual world and on the hill was a certain blond girl with a large white ribbon on her head, sitting on the ground while staring at the sea under the night sky.

This was the first time he's ever been really interested in something. Even now, all that's going through Len's mind...

Rin slowing glanced behind her as she noticed a presence and their eyes met.

Len wanted to see the scenery with Rin once more.

* * *

 **A/N: I...have a lot of free time at the moment. That is why I was able to update this story a few hours after posting the latest chapter.**

 **Once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Its exactly 10:00 here so at least two hours advance from me, ehehe)**

 **I still can't believe 2015 is over, I mean...it just felt like yesterday I was messing around, all innocent and happy without a care...until school ruined it all...yeah, I have something against the educational system.**

 **Anyways, I just want to thank you guys for supporting my stories and me despite my extremely slow updating because of school and family issues (dont ask) and lets hope for a great year this year! Not much to say actually but I hope you enjoy this new year!**

 **Until the next chap! Bye bye!**

 ***An ikemen is a cool, good-looking man**

 ***A NEET or neet is a young person who is "Not in Education, Employment, or Training". In other words the modern day hermit.**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 5

The two stared at each other silently as the moon in the virtual world loomed lazily above the sky. Len stared into Rin's eyes, almost nervously. This was the world he created. It was the same incomplete landscape but the memories of the very first person he's ever loved was reset.

She no longer remembers anything about him.

That was the sad painful truth...but even so, he wanted to at least protect her. Her and everything about her.

Rin's eyes widened in recognition as she stood up and muttered in shock. "Len..." Now, it was Len's turn to be shock. It can't be...she still remembers him? Len instantly ran towards her. "W-Why do you still remember m-"

"Die!" Rin yelled.

 _Bam!_

She immediately threw a punch at the blond the moment he was within arm length. Len stepped back from the force and held his injured cheek. He looked at Rin, baffled at the fact she had just punched him for no reason. "T-That hurts!" He cried out but then he stopped when he saw tears running down Rin's face.

"You wanted to throw me away again, didn't you?!" She accused as she tried wiping away her tears but were rapidly replaced with fresh ones. "You cleared the game on purpose so you could end it right?" She sniffed. "I thought...you weren't going to log in ever again!"

Len stared at Rin dumbfound until he realized something. It can't be that she... "Have you been waiting here ever since then?" He muttered softly. The place where they met and parted...In this same spot, she had been waiting?"

Rin didn't respond but it gave everything Len needed to know. Len bit his lip, almost drawing blood. Why? Len wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled her into his arms. "Why do you still remember me?!" Why didn't it reset?

Rin buried her face into his shoulder. "I told you right?" She sniffed and let out a small laugh. "Because my program is broken, I will never forget about Len!"

"Is it just your attitude or a bug?" Len grumbled into her hair. "Aaah, this is bad." Her memories should've been deleted. Rin pouted. "Would it have been better if I had just returned to normal and forget about you?" She huffed. Len simply pulled her even closer.

He knew there was something wrong with Rin's program. It was the most obvious thing and yet...why does he feel so relieved?

The two separated and Rin glared at Len with puffy red eyes. "I thought you weren't coming back." She mumbled. Len flinched. "Ah! Well-"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and the surroundings seemed to have grown darker. Len relieved what was happening. He looked at his watch to see it was midnight and gasped. _'G!'_

Len remembered Gakupo saying that he would log in tonight to delete Rin and he panicked. "Lets run!" He instantly grabbed Rin's hand and ran down the streets. Rin yelped. "W-Wait, why is G outside of school?!" She questioned as she realized what was going on.

"He came to erase you!" Len replied and Rin's eyes widened.

Gakupo stopped in front of the hill and looked around in confusion. "Huh? That's weird." He mumbled. "It should have been at this point.." He scratched the back of his head as he began walking down the street. "Did I make a mistake?"

Meanwhile, Rin and Len were hidden in one of the house. Len's back was against the front entrance while Rin's back was against his chest. "Hold on." Rin whispered. "This is some person's front hall!"

"This was just made for the game so its not like anyone is actually living here." Len whispered back. "Well, yeah but-" Rin was cut off when Len placed a hand over Rin's mouth to prevent her from making a noise. Rin muffled a gasp while Len hushed. "Be quiet." There was then silence between them as they listened.

The familiar, unnerving sound of tapping of shoes was heard from the silence outside. None of the make a sound as they waited for Gakupo to leave.

Rin felt something thumping against her back and realized, it was Len's heart beat racing madly.

 _Badump Badump Badump-_

Rin's face slowly turned red at each passing second as she could hear his heart beating loudly while Len gulped and waited. The sound slowly passed by the door and disappeared into the distance. Len let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like he's gone." He muttered. Rin then began to struggle lightly under his hold and Len removed his hand from her lips. "Rin?"

Rin looked away as the blush on her cheek grew even more red. "The sound of your heart beating is really loud..." She said softly. "So they even put that data for something like that, huh..?" She then shook her head, trying to get rid of the blush before she turned to Len. "Ehehe, were you just that scared-" Rin gaped at Len as soon as she saw his face. "W-Why is your face like that?!" She asked as the blush quickly returned to her face.

Len's face was completely _red_. To the point, he can rival a tomato. Rin had never seen him blush like this before. In fact she had _never_ seen him blush at all and for some odd reason, she had no idea why she suddenly felt so...embarrassed.

Len placed a hand on his face as if trying to cover up the deep red blush. "T-This..." He stuttered. "This is the first time that my pulse...rose like that." Rin stared at him in surprise. Was he serious?

Len groaned then shook his head furiously before he looked at Rin with a serious expression on his face. "That's why...please forget about me." Rin's eyes widened at the request as Len continued. "No, just pretending you forgot is fine too...I will as well. I won't come here again so..."

"What the hell..." Rin mumbled. "I don't understand! Why does it have to be like that?!" She demanded before Len looked at her wistfully. "I don't want Rin to get deleted." He muttered softly.

Rin fell silent. "G isn't really a hacker." Len explained. "He's the programmer in charge of debugging this game. If he finds out that your program is broken, you'll get deleted as well."

"...Are you an idiot?"Len flinched at that while Rin frowned as she grab a hold of Len's tie and tugged him down. Len yelped at the action. Rin glared into Len's eyes. "If Len isn't here then there isn't any meaning to me being here either!" She exclaimed. "Even if I don't see you anymore, I'll still get deleted! Ever since I met you, this world became important to me!" Len's eyes widened.

"For example, even fake things look really pretty..." Rin continued. "No matter how long you wait, you won't get the one thing you want most! You wouldn't understand how I feel!"

No, she was wrong. He knew exactly how she felt because...He felt the same way as her. When he first entered the game, he thought it was the same as reality, so dull and lifeless but after meeting Rin...he began to cherish the world because this was where he met her and spent time with her.

This world became important to him as well.

Rin shoved Len aside and began to dash to front door and reach out for the knob to leave. "Stop!" Len exclaimed as he chased after and grabbed her hand, pinning it flat against the door as he embraced her from behind. "Please stop!"

In the end, he realized...what he wanted most was not out of reach after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Its the start of a new year! You know to be honest, I don't really feel like its a new year, for me** **it just feels like another ordinary day...Is that weird?**

 **Anyway this story is quickly coming to a close. One last chapter and its over. The end of this story is near unfortunately. I hope you enjoyed it so far.**

 **Gah! School is just around the corner for me and I dont wanna take the turn! I know the whole school-is-important-you-know-its good-for-your-future and yada yada yada. In all honest, if schools weren't so strict and dull, I would look forward to it but nooo.**

 **'School is fun' they say. 'A few more years and your done' they say. Blah!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and hope your continued to support me!**

 **Well, see ya!**

 **-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 6

Len knew he had everything anyone in this world would want. Looks, charisma, athletic abilities, girls, everything anyone would be jealous of. It was a simple fact that Len knew his entire life yet...

In the end, he couldn't obtain the one thing he wanted the most.

He embraced Rin tightly from behind, preventing her from moving. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to let her go. Never again.

Rin froze for a second before she began struggling. "Let go!" She exclaimed. "If I go outside now, G will erase me right? Len, if you won't come here anymore, I'll be left all alone so it doesn't matter!" She once again reached for the handle as she forcefully tried getting the blond of her. "Whatever happens to this world-"

Len grabbed her hand and buried his face into her neck. "I don't want that." He muttered into her hair. "For the first time, I want something. Something I don't want to lose...I love them." Rin stopped struggling at that as Len tightened his hold on her. "This world and you, Rin..."

Rin soon realized that Len was trembling at each word he says. "So please...don't disappear...please don't leave me."

To think, the things he wanted the most for the first time in his life...was a virtual world's scenery and a character in a game whom he loved...but could never obtain.

Rin's eyes softened and she slowly placed a hand onto his arms that were wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "Fine..." She muttered. "I won't go away." She reached out and pat Len's head. Len lifted his head slightly and Rin blushed at the way Len stared into her eyes. He span her around and hugged her properly, much to her surprise.

She yelped at the sudden action and the blush intensified. "W-Wait, Len?!" She squeaked. "Le-"

Len pulled away a bit then leaned forward once again and kissed her sweetly. Rin muffled a gasp before her eyes softened and kissed back. Rin moaned lightly as the kiss seem to have grown deeper. Len pulled her even closer and Rin placed her hands against his chest to give some space between them.

She could feel his heart pounding double-time against her hands and she can ever hear his heart beat ringing in her ears...or was it her own heart beating?

They didn't want to end this wonderfully sweet kiss just yet but the need for air was growing stronger. The two finally pulled away with a slight gasp. Rin was out of breathe and her face was already redder than a tomato as she placed a hand on her lips. Len panted slightly as well. He had never kissed someone so... _intensely_ before. It was rather...he couldn't even describe it at all. It was _amazing_.

"Your heart is...pounding really loudly again." She mumbled. "And besides..." Len slumped against her, surprising her once again as a deep red blush covered his face for the second time. "Sorry." He apologized. "This is also a first...that I'm the one who wanted to kiss someone this much. Sorry."

Rin was amazed that she hadn't fainted yet with all the blood rushing up her head and she began laughing shakily. "D-D-Don't collapse just because you kissed me!" She squeaked out as she patted his back in a stiff manner, there was a slight panicked tone in her voice. "For me, just doing this is a first!"

Len pulled away and the two stared at each other for a minute before Len grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her upstairs. "Eh? W-Wait!" Rin protested as they climbed up the stairs and moved down the hall, opening the first door they see. Rin gaped as they entered the room to see it was a bedroom.

"A be-" She couldn't even first what she was about to say as she stared at the king sized bed in shock. Her face colored as she thought of... _peculiar_ things that popped into her mind involving a man and a woman alone in a room where no one was there to see or disturb them. This was not good at all.

Len smirked widely at her. "Its a good thing we even made the bedroom interiors."

 _'Why do you look so smug?!'_ Rin couldn't help but think. "W-Wait a minute! Just because I said its my first time kissing someone, doesn't mean I'll do... _this_!" She exclaimed in panic. Len raised a brow at her before chuckling. "Relax I'm not going to do anything." He said. "I just thought you like to be more comfortable than standing around in the entrance."

Rin blinked then blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed that she had thought of something...inappropriate. Len giggled. "What did you think I was going to do? I never thought Rin had such a dirty mind." He laughed and Rin glared.

"You-!" She was about to punch Len in the shoulder when he grabbed her hand. She looked up to say something but stopped when she saw that silly smile on his face was wiped out of his face as he stared back at her before he pulled her to an embrace once more. "At least, let me hold you like this..." He muttered. "This will be...the first and last time."

Rin sucked in a breath and bit her lip. Len tugged her inside then tilted her head upwards. They stared into each other's eyes once more before Len bent down to place another gentle kiss on her lips which Rin responded immediately.

Even though, Len knew he couldn't have her...at least, he could stay by her side.

Len pulled away slightly from Rin, who looked at him in a daze. He smiled before he pulled her onto the bed. Rin yelped as her back hit the soft bed. She blinked several times before she realized Len was on top of her. Her face heated as Len once again dived down to give a short chaste kiss then he moves from her lips to the corner of her mouth, leaving a trail of soft kisses towards her chin.

Rin yelped as Len placed a small kiss onto her neck and she squealed in embarrassment and panic. Len lifted his head and looked at Rin with a deadpanned expression at how unattractive and rather innocent she was acting.

Len sweat dropped then smiled warily. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything." He said. "Of course, if you don't like me kissing you...I could stop."

Rin blushed deep red and looked away. "Um...I-Its not that I don't like it..." She squeaked. "I'm...programmed as this kind of character okay? Innocent and with no appeal whatsoever." She glanced up at him. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Len smiled gently. He wonder if because he couldn't have her...he wanted her even more. "I'm not disappointed at you at all."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile outside, Gakupo stopped in front of a certain house and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the window that was only one with light in the dark streets.

-0-0-0-

Warm lips glide over her sensitive skin causing her to twitch here and there. Len continued to sweetly kiss Rin who sighed contently. Len kept his word and only kissed her as softly as possible. They pulled away for a minute for air before one of Len's hands is up at her face, molded against her cheek to tilt her head upward so their lips can meet in another hungry kiss.

 _A kiss could never feel so good._

Len stared down at Rin's dazed expression as she panted lightly and her face was bright red both from embarrassment and from lack of oxygen. He smiled gently, taking her lips once more. It felt so realistic and so vivid.

To him, Life has always been a fiction-like reality. There wasn't a single thing he wanted because he already had everything to begin with. He didn't need to work for it, it was just handed to him effortlessly.

A perfect but colorless life...but now..

He finally discovered for the first time...that there exists something so precious to him he didn't want to let go.

They pulled away again but this time, Rin embraced Len tightly as her eyes began to water a bit. "I..." She breathe. "I won't go away."

-0-0-0-

Unknown to them, Gakupo entered the front door, glancing around before his eyes stopped at the stairs and he began to slowly climb up.

-0-0-0-

Rin sniffed as the tears slowly trailed down her eyes. "So Len, don't forget about me." She looked up deeply into Len's eyes. "Or about the days we spent in this world." Her eyes glanced at the door as she heard footsteps approaching and she knew who it was. She bit her lip and turned back to Len. "If you remember it, I won't go away."

She tugged on Len's shirt and laid a soft kiss.

Then the door opened.

 _ **BEEP.**_

* * *

Len blinked once then twice before realizing he was back in reality. His eyes fell onto the screen as he clicked on his mouse, trying to go back into the game.

His eyes widened when a message suddenly popped into his screen.

 _ **We are currently undergoing maintenance.  
**_ _ **We apologize for the inconvenience and appreciate your patience.**_

No way... Len sat there in disbelief before he leaned back against his chair and took off his goggles and headphones. He dropped them to the floor with a loud clatter as he stared at the ceiling.

There can't be...such a bad ending.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Len glanced at his desk where his phone was ringing loudly in the silence. He slowly picked up the phone and answered the call. "Yes?" He muttered.

 _"Len!"_ Rinto exclaimed. _"Its terrible! Did you see our online game site? Its an emergency!"_ He said in panic but Len didn't care as he stood up and sat on his bed. _"That hacker I mentioned before has taken down the server!"_ Rinto explained frantically. _"You still haven't finished your debugging?! Can't you do-"_

"Nii-san..." Len started, interrupting his distressed brother's ranting. "I don't want to be involved with this stupid game anymore."

 _"Huh?!"_ Rinto exclaimed in shock and confusion. _"Why-"_ With that, Len ended the call and fell back against his bed with a deep sigh.

He can't handle this anymore...

* * *

Its been weeks since then and Len's life in the real world was as grey and colorless as always.

He sat in his class, feeling grim and bored as usual. He hadn't said a word to anyone as a woman clung to his arms, trying to grab his attention which Len refused to give. He frowned unpleasantly. Nothing changed as always... He began to wonder if it will be like this for the rest of his life.

Unchanging. Uninteresting.

Len looked up. His eyes scanned the whole class to see if there was anything interesting -which he highly doubts- until his eyes paused at a student who was using a laptop, just a couple of seats away. _'Hm? Only that person seems to be somehow distinct.'_ He thought. Usually he would have dismissed it but as he took a second glance at the student's back. He froze.

He realized it was girl with short blond hair...and a huge white ribbon. It can't be...

Len instantly stood up, ignoring the woman next to him and rushed over to her. Could it really be? "Hey!" Len exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulder. "Are you-!"

The girl turned around and Len's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe it...it was _her_.

"Rin?!" Len yelled in shock. Rin instantly grabbed her laptop and leaped out of her chair before dashing out of the room. "Ah! Wait!" Len immediately chased after her. How was it possible? It was definitely her but how?

The two chased each other until they reached the court yard where Len quickly grabbed her wrist to prevent her from running any further. "Rin!" He exclaimed. "You're Rin right?! Why are you here?"

Rin looked at Len as they both panted and huffed for air from the intense running. Rin gulped and her eyes looked everywhere except at Len's eyes. "Um, uh...I uh don't know what you're..." She began nervously before Len snorted. "You can't fool my eyes." He said, slightly annoyed at the fact, she was trying to act as if she didn't know him. "Because other than you, I can't distinguish among people's faces."

"Huh?" Rin sweat dropped at that. "Besides..." Len continued before looking into Rin's eyes with a serious look. "You told me not to forget." Rin turned pink as he went on. "You said if I remembered...you wouldn't go away."

"...That's because..." She muttered before exclaimed. "I've been by your side the whole time! In the same classroom as you! So I said that if you remembered then I wouldn't go away so..." Len looked at her in shock.

"But weren't you an NPC?" He questioned. "I entered as a game character through hacking." Rin explained. Len gaped at her. "Eh?! Wait...Could you be the hacker Nii-san was referring to?!"

To think the "malicious hacker" was right in front of him the entire time.

Rin lightly scratched her cheek awkwardly and Len shook his head. "Why did you do such a thing?" Rin looked down at the ground while fiddling with her fingers in embarrassment. "Because I wanted to talk to you, Len." She confessed.

Len then sighed and face palmed. "Normally, a person would just approach me in the real world." Rin huffed as she lifted her head. "No way, that would've been impossible!" She exclaimed. "In the real world there's no convenient time like how in a dating sim, you bump into someone on the road. On the contrary, you had no idea I existed! During the game, I was always in the same classroom but you didn't notice."

Rin looked at him hesitantly then gripped her laptop before she took a deep breath and shouted. "I liked you! I entered the same high school to follow you...but I couldn't even enter your field of sight! That's why I thought that if it were in the game..."

Len's eyes widened at the confession as a light blush covered his cheeks. "You liked...me?" He said in disbelief. "For how long?"

"Since I lost to you in a game programming contest in middle school." Rin admitted, her face was now glowing red. Len tilted his head in confusion. "Pro...?"

"As I thought, you don't remember!" Rin yelled in rage as she stomped her feet. Her ribbon bopped up, emphasizing her anger and irritation. Len held up his hands in surrender. "W-Well, I forget things I'm not interested in after three hours!" He explained.

Rin huffed. "S-So in any case..." She started. "You weren't interested right? There's no way we'd have a moment to talk...I'm plain in the real world too!"

Len blinked then smiled. "Well, that's true." Rin almost face faulted at the fact he had just agreed to that before Len pulled her into his arms and embraced her. "But now there are a lot, right? These moments." Rin looked up at Len in surprise before he grinned and took her hand. "Starting with the first moment." He began pulling Rin through the halls. "It wasn't possible within three hours but shall we go?"

"Eh? Where?" Rin questioned in confusion while Len just smiled. "I promised I'd take you, didn't I?" With that said, they ran out of the school and down the busy streets...

Where the ocean can be seen up ahead.

 _End._

* * *

 **A/N: Isn't that sweet? In the end, Len kept his promise to bring Rin to the ocean. How romantic right?**

 **Hey long time no see! As you may know, its really hard for me to juggle my social life (I do even have one? Yes? No? Maybe?) so don't ask for details.**

 **Anyways this is the last chapter!...or is it? Can't say really. The whole kissing was kind of...hard to explain. I fell into a daze for a while when I was trying to think of a way to write this chapter. I was literally struggling how to write this without make it seem too...you know.**

 **My mind has been playing around with... _certain_ things for this chapter but I wanted to keep it no higher than rated T. **

**Btw before anyone asks...Rin and Len in this story are 18 years old and when Len beat Rin in the programming contest they were 14 at the time so there!**

 **Goodness, my face heated up when I had some _ideas_ for the whole lovey dovey scenes and slapped myself for being perverted. The funny thing is I'm a girl and yet I have a very wild imagination. (I blame my pervert of a brother for this)**

 **Ehem, anyways I hope you enjoyed this story! I apologize if you wanted this story to continue but I'm quickly losing ideas for fantasy sci-fi stories like these but it was worth a shot. I at least, placed some comic relief in this chapter so that it wouldn't seem to deep.**

 **I thought up countless stories to write lately but I was very conflicted whether I should write them or not. Lately, I was listening to kururingo's songs and I have some interesting ideas for them such as the songs: 'Plum Conversation', 'The Guinea Pigs and the Mercenary', and 'The Thief and the Guardsman'.**

 **I like her music but unfortunately though, I heard kururingo-san has suddenly discontinued her work and won't come back for a while. Maybe even forever.**

 **Its ashame but oh well. I might make a story about one of the songs so stay tuned.**

 **Well, thats it for now so bye guys! Be sure to review okay? Later!**

 **-Yugao702**


	7. Side Story: Rin's View

**4 Years Ago...**

 ** _"In this year's Middle School Programming contest, individual division! The winner is..."_** The announcer paused, trying to bring a dramatic effect before exclaiming. **_"Vocal. Academy's Len Kagamine!"_**

Cheers and applauds were heard echoed through the hall as a certain blond haired boy confidentially climbed up the stairs and was awarded with a large trophy. He waved at the crowd and smiled bright at them. The women instantly swoon at his radiating smile and squealed.

 _ **"The runner-up is Yamaha middle school's Rin Kagami."**_ The announcer then announced a couple of minutes later. Rin held the small trophy in her hands in disbelief before looking at the huge crowd that formed around the winner. _'How...'_ She thought. How in the world is she not the winner?!

She gripped the trophy tightly to the point, there was crack on it. Her friends instantly came up to her, trying to comfort her as much as possible but she didn't bother to respond as she stared at the blond haired boy in the middle of the crowd.

Rin couldn't believe it. She, who at the time was being hailed in parts of gaming industries as a middle school programming prodigy...was completely and utterly defeat by Len Kagamine, who appeared out of nowhere, in other words...a _newbie_!

It completely hurt her pride since programming was the only thing she was good at. Her friends often criticize and say that it wasn't girly and was mostly meant for boys but she didn't care since she loved programming. She understood that she wasn't the prettiest nor was she girly but she was contented with what she does.

But to think, she was defeated in her own game like this.

Rin seriously wanted to crawl into a hole and just stay there until a hand suddenly stretched out towards her. "Kagami-chan." Rin looked up to see it was Len Kagamine, who smiled at her. "Your program was very good. Lets meet again." Rin's eyes widened and she flushed deep red before she timidly took his hand and shook it.

And from that day forth...she too, wanted to meet him again.

After that, Rin studied extra, _extra_ hard to get into the same school as Len (which she found was a seriously high leveled school, might she add) and she literally cried tears of joy when she passed the entrance exam and finally made it into the same school and even the same class as him.

And then one day...

Rin sucked in a breath when she finally saw him walking through the court yard with women following after him as they chattered. Her heart raced as she slowly approached the group and called out. "Len!"

Len turned towards her. "You are..." He started and then he tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Rin froze like a statue at that. He had completely forgotten.

-0-0-0-

Rin understood that no matter how hard she tries, she could never enter his sights. Something she completely understood. In the real world, she couldn't find a single way to shrink the distance between them.

How can she? He lived in a perfect life, a utopia while she was a plain jane. There was no way he would look at a girl as extremely plain as her but then...

Rin then heard from a reliable source that a new game was installed into the internet. At first, she wasn't interested until she heard someone mentioning that a certain blond haired boy was going to participate into the game. She then stared down at her laptop in deep thought.

If that was the case...then instead of this irredeemable reality...

She placed on some goggles and typed into the laptop. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled.

In a virtual world...that was how their love story began.

 _End._


End file.
